


yours among them

by nymeriahale



Series: honey you're familiar [2]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: Brad reaches out to tap at the red mark on Owen’s shoulder. “What’s this then?” he asks.“Er.”Brad raises an eyebrow.“Stubble burn?” Owen offers sheepishly.





	yours among them

**Author's Note:**

> title from In A Week by Hozier 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and as such nothing is to be considered implied or insinuated about real life rugby players.

It’s Wednesday, and Owen is officially 50-50 to play on Sunday.

“Thank you,” he tells the physio, trying his best not to make it sound like either ‘fuck you’ or ‘please’, and heads back into the changing rooms where most of the rest of the team are loitering. He’d been allowed to participate in training today, only a little, but he’d been hoping for more improvement off the back of that.

Owen nods at Maro and Jamie as he walks past them, stripping his shirt.

“50-50,” he tells Brad, in response to his questioning look.

“Good,” Brad nods. “Be sensible and we’ll keep pushing it up. That means no tackling,” he adds with a frown.

“I haven’t been,” Owen mirrors Brad’s frown, confused by the accusation.

Brad reaches out to tap at the red mark on Owen’s shoulder. “What’s this then?” he asks.

“Er,” Owen stalls while his mind flashes back to the night before. Rocking into George while George buried his head in the junction between Owen’s neck and shoulder, stubble rasping against his skin.

Brad raises an eyebrow.

“Stubble burn?” Owen offers sheepishly.

“Are those _teeth marks_?” Lozo demands, leaning in from where he’d clearly been eavesdropping.

“Er,” Owen repeats, swiftly pulling on a shirt. It has the added benefit of hiding his red face, as well as the marks, as he’s dragged back to the moment George had come, his cry muffled in Owen’s shoulder, open mouth scraping teeth against his skin.

Lozo whoops, “They are!”

“What’s this?” Maro comes over, attracted by the noise, bringing Jamie with him.

Owen curses under his breath, feeling his blush deepen. “Nothing,” he tries. He was not prepared for this.

“Owen got laid,” Lozo tells them gleefully.

Owen turns pleading eyes on Brad, hoping against hope that he might shut the teasing down.

Brad just raises an eyebrow. “You and your stubble burn are on your own, mate,” he says, amused.

Owen glares as Jamie wolf whistles, but the corner of his mouth twitches up reluctantly. He wasn’t ready for this, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun with it.

“Let’s see,” Jamie teases, reaching for Owen’s shirt as Maro laughs.

Owen takes a prim step backwards. “Careful, my boyfriend wouldn’t like that,” he says archly.

Lozo lets out another whoop at that.

“Since when’ve you had a boyfriend?” Jamie demands.

“Couple of months,” Owen shrugs. He and George haven’t discussed telling their teammates - not that George could - but Owen figures like this, no real specifics, should be safe. Owen came out to avoid having to talk around stuff like this, and isn’t really willing to go back to having a secret boyfriend. He doesn’t think George would ask that of him.

“Damn,” Maro nods, impressed. “You guys made it through Six Nations then - good for you.” He levels a thoughtful look at Owen though, no doubt remembering that he’d denied dating anyone at the start of the tournament.

“And he’s still that enthusiastic,” Lozo gestures to his own shoulder. “Good for _you_ ,” he echoes.

“When do we meet this guy then?” Jamie asks.

“Uh, how about never?” Owen suggests, continuing to get changed as he sees no end to the conversation in sight.

Jamie and Lozo boo at that, drawing more people into the conversation.

“What do you mean never?” Maro demands. “Don’t you think your boyfriend needs to meet the other men in your life? We need to see him, approve of him - doesn’t that matter to you?”

Owen scoffs - as if he needs the team’s approval. 

“Boyfriend?” Kruiso asks before Owen can verbalise that. “This is the first I’ve heard about a boyfriend, you been hiding him?”

“You should bring him for Leinster,” Brits invites.

Owen has a wild moment of picturing it, George pitchside with his family, everyone else’s families, coming to the team dinner afterwards, sat at his side among all the other partners. He has a wild moment where he wants it, passionately, before reality sinks back in. 

“You’d be alright, Schalla, but I don’t want to expose him to the rest of this lot, you know?” Owen deflects.

“I understand,” Brits nods gravely. “Alright boys,” he calls loudly. “Faz actually likes the guy, why the fuck would he want him to meet you bastards, back off.”

What sounds like the whole squad start defending themselves to Brits as Owen takes the opportunity to pull his shoes on and try to sneak out.

“You off, Owen?” Maro calls, just as Owen’s reached the door and thinks he’s safe. “Got somewhere better to be?

“Well,” Owen says slowly, turning to face the team again. “I left him in bed, so...”

“Get out of here!” Lozo laughs.

“Have a good afternoon,” Brad calls, the first of many such encouragements that follow Owen out of the room.

Owen shakes his head, laughing incredulously, as he walks to his car. He loves his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for hyf before deciding that fic should stay 100% George's POV - thought I might as well post it anyway! I was going to hold onto it for a while longer in to my holiday but thought a little distraction might be welcome for those of you who watched that last test - just reading the scores back was bad enough.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
